Frostbite
Appearance Frostbite has long, straight fur as white as snow all over her body. She has a very fit physique and has long, slender legs. Her tail is large and fluffy to keep her warm when she is in the Ice Kingdom. Her eyes are bright blue, unlike her brother's. She has large ears to hear if anyone is coming. She occasionally wears a light blue cloak and carries a staff made of ice. Personality Frostbite is known in all of the kingdoms as an illusive thief and stalker; she has the ability to practically slip away into the crowd unseen. Unlike a majority of the villains, she goes to her victim, instead of enticing them to come to her. She is a pro at ambushing and attack. During talks at the Villain's Society, she tries to talk everyone into using her methods of defeating the Spy Dogs as everyone else's usually fail, however, they completely ignore her which leaves her feeling irritated and extremely mad. She is very snappy and sarcastic when she doesn't get her way, and when she is asked to contribute she usually replies with 'No, thank you very much, you never use my ideas anyway!' Family Frostbite used to have a completely normal family of foxes until one day they got attacked by some angry polar bears and were killed. She was the only child of her family and therefore had to fend for herself, learning methods such as pickpocketing and stealing from shops. She continuously stole resources from the different kingdoms until she got caught in the Underlands by some guard dogs, who brought her to their ruler. However, he spared her life and they soon became great friends, and eventually called each other brother and sister. Their relationship went amazingly well until Magma, her brother, fell in love with a girl at the Society called Lollipop Lady. Frostbite felt like something was off about her, and told Magma not to ask her out. However, Magma ignored her words of wisdom and went ahead and asked her to be his girlfriend. She said yes, and quickly became the centre of Magma's attention, making him completely forget about Frostbite. Frostbite was extremely upset about this, but tried to replace that feeling with anger, spitting insults at Magma and Lollipop Lady whenever she saw them. A year later, Frostbite discovered that the pair had a child; a sweet little girl named Blueberry Bubblegum. Frostbite was NOT happy. She felt guilty hurting their child, so instead made Lollipop Lady her main target. When he found out about this, Magma blew up with rage, telling Frostbite to get out of his sight and never return, or else he would make her suffer a long and painful death. Hurt by this, Frostbite ran off, never to be seen by the Villain's Society again. Collar & Powers Frostbite does not wear a collar; instead she has a staff made of ice. However, she can still use her powers without it. She has the ability to produce knock-out snowflakes, which, as their name suggests, completely knock out anyone they fall on or near. Frostbite herself is not affected by this. She can also perfectly sculpt things out of ice and snow, such as machine guns that fire snowballs. Likes & Dislikes Frostbite loves the cold, and, although she attempts to hide it, her brother. She hates heatwaves and not getting her own way. However, her biggest hate is Lollipop Lady. Although she hates to admit it, Frostbite has a soft spot for small children, and often screws up on purpose to let her target go, facing serious punishment. She is very 2 faced as she pretends to be a villain, but is actually good; just scared of getting caught and killed, which is her deepest fear. Goal in Life Frostbite doesn't have a goal in life, but 2 wishes. She hopes that one day she and Magma can make up and be happy. Her other wish is that the kingdoms could be at peace instead of war, so that she could try to join the Spy Squad.